Mucho Tiempo
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Nueve meses es en verdad MUCHO tiempo... Sobre todo para un impaciente Ichigo que no halla la hora de acabar con una Rukia más odiosa que nunca. IchiRuki! ...la disculpa por "7 Days of Love" . .


**·****· M**_ucho_** T**_iempo_** ··**

**S**_ummary: _Nueve meses es en verdad MUCHO tiempo…Sobre todo para un impaciente Ichigo que no halla la hora de acabar con una Rukia más odiosa que nunca.

**D**_isclaimer: _Bleachnoesmíoynomelorecuerden ¬¬!

**N**_otes: _Esto es, claramente, una disculpa. Porque a "7 Days of Love" me falta corregirle la ortografía y pequeños detalles de redacción. Así que a más tardar el jueves estará colgado, no me maten por piedad! TT! No sé a pito de qué salio algo como esto, pero me hacía ilusión ver a una Rukia con guatita ºº!

Reviews eh! Así la historia sube el autoestima y no siente que ha nacido en vano.

**x.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·x**

Ichigo ha sido siempre propenso a las pesadillas. Bueno, ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien que no podía discernir de los vivos y los muertos a los tres años de edad?

…Pero ésta ha sido la más larga de todas.

Esto comenzó un día cualquiera… ya ni caso tiene acordarse. El caso es que Rukia llegó gritando como loca (como lo que es), con la boca muy abierta y haciendo aspavientos, mientras agitaba una cosa blanca en la mano.

—¡¡Ichigo!! —había gritado. —¡¡Esto es TU culpa!!

Y él, muy por el contrario de sentirse culpable, la abrazó y la dio vueltas en el aire mil veces.

Pero era verdad. Él tenía la culpa, y debía empezar a pagarlo.

**:o:**

**M**_es 1_

—Eres tan lindo… —decía Rukia, incansablemente. Parecía que hablaba sola, aunque Ichigo compartía habitación con ella en aquel momento.

Y tenía el ceño horriblemente fruncido. Estaba _molesto_.

—Ya quiero abrazaaaaaaarte…

—Rukia, para con tus frases ridículas.

—Ni que te estuviera hablando a ti, bruto.

—Sé a quién le estas hablando, tonta. —terció él, levantándose. Apoyó una mano en el vientre de la shinigami, donde yacía alguien muy calladito, "escuchando". —Y créeme que en este momento no puede ser lindo, porque es apenas MUY chiquito, no puede abrazarte, porque no tiene bracitos aún, y por sobre todo… NO PUEDE ESCUCHARTE.

—Porque aún no oye, ¿cierto?

—Justamente.

La morena lo miró, furiosa.

—¡¡Eres un insensible con tu hijo, Ichigo baka!!

—¡¡No soy insensible, pero llevas DOS semanas repitiendo lo mismo!!

Rukia ni siquiera tenía vientre. Apenas tres semanas y algo de embarazo. Y ya jodía como si fuera a parir. Ichigo no quería pensar en aquel tortuoso momento, de seguro ella le obligaría a entrar y acompañarla, y se agarraría de su mano como hacen todas las mujeres odiosas, y gritaría como puerco, mientras una sonsa matrona la atiende.

"_Dios, ojala retraces ese momento por más de nueve meses…"_

—Cosita más linda… ¿Qué serás… Hombre o mujer?... ¿Qué serás… Humano bruto o shinigami lista?...

"_No, joder. Mejor que no. Nueve meses será mucho tiempo, incluso"_

**:o:**

**M**_es 3_

La habitación de Ichigo. Éste intentando estudiar, pues debe poner empeño para sacar buenas notas en la universidad. Está en el último año y debe jugársela todo por el todo.

Rukia yace en la cama un poco más allá, soñando despierta. Hace rato que dejó de leer el manga que empezó la semana pasada (lee uno por semana), y ahora se hallaba extrañamente más interesada (no entiende por qué) en un batido de fresa que se le acababa de ocurrir.

—Ichigo… —llamó, sin muchas intenciones de levantarse a obtenerlo por sus propios medios.

—Estoy ocupado. —contestó él secamente.

— ¿No harás lo que te pida?

—No esta vez. Tengo examen mañana y debo estudiar.

—No te quitará ni cinco minutos…

—No es no. ¡Ve tú, que no estás inválida, joder!

—Pero estoy así por tu ÚNICA culpa.

—Como si a ti no te hubiese gustado revolc… —el pelinaranja no llegó a terminar la frase. Tenía el manga de Rukia incrustado en la boca.

—Si no vas tú, iré yo.

La shinigami puede pasar por todos los infernales estados de una futura madre, pero el más odioso es el de los antojos. Y sí, prefería tragarse su orgullo antes de soñar toda la vida con un batido de fresa que el imbécil de Ichigo no le irá a buscar… Así que, repentinamente animada, se levantó enérgicamente de la cama y…

…Tal vez fue un poco MUY enérgicamente.

—Diablos… —se quejó, sujetándose la cabeza. El suelo se le hizo inestable y una náusea se asentó en la boca de su estomago.

Ichigo volteó, preocupado.

— ¡Rukia! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te mareaste?... —se levantó preocupado de su asiento y corrió hacia ella, sosteniéndola por la cintura. Estaba pálida. —Diablos, sí te mareaste… —lo pensó un poco, resignado. —Joder, yo bajaré por lo que sea que quieras. Por cierto, ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Ella levantó el rostro con una sonrisa infinita.

—Batido de fresa…

—OK. Recuéstate mientras vuelvo. Joder, qué debilucha te me has puesto…

Y tuvo que desaparecer escaleras abajo mientras una zapatilla volaba sobre él. ¿Debilucha ella? JA!

Se acostó, tremendamente orgullosa de que su teatro en la adolescencia le hubiera dejado tantos beneficios.

**:o:**

**M**_es 5_

Rukia no podía conciliar el sueño. Nunca antes había dormido teniendo la barriga tan grande, y no hallaba como acomodarse. Además, sentía que el pequeño y hábil shinigami que tenía en las entrañas tampoco estaba muy a gusto que digamos… unos golpes por aquí, otras quejas por acá… y finalmente, el vientre se endurecía un poco.

Un poco de paz y algo de sueño acudían por fin a su vida…

Pero en ese momento, Ichigo, quién dormía a su lado feliz de la vida, también se movió.

Desde que se habían convertido en pareja que dormían juntos, y todo el mundo lo sabía. Total, era evidente que habían pasado unas cuantas noches acompañándose, y NO precisamente durmiendo. De otro modo, Rukia no habría terminado en ese estado… Así que Isshin, feliz de que Ichigo se hubiese hecho hombre, les regaló una cama matrimonial que rápidamente fue instalada en la alcoba del pelinaranja.

Y ahí estaba ella… sin poder dormir.

Había pensado en levantarse y adquirir un vaso de leche, a ver si se calmaba. De hecho, estaba por hacerlo cuando sintió que un brazo la aprisionaba en la cama.

—Ichigo… —susurró, ya algo molesta. —Quiero dormir y tú no me dejas, quiero leche y tú no quieres que la vaya a…

Se detuvo en seco. Los ojos se le nublaron rápidamente, y entendió que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

La mano de él se había emplazado en su barriga…

Y ahí la dejó.

"_Dios, qué sensible me he puesto"_ pensó ella, mientras dos gotitas saladas le corrían mejillas abajo.

Se acomodó en la cama de lado, una vez más, con el brazo de Ichigo protegiéndola de todas las incomodidades y pesadillas.

Y parecía que el pequeño y hábil shinigami que llevaba en las entrañas también estaba muy conforme…

Sin haberse dado cuenta, Rukia se durmió. Con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

**:o:**

**M**_es 7_

La habitación de Ichigo, nuevamente. El caos reinando por doquier, millones de prendas femeninas volaban por los aires.

Frente al espejo, una barriguda Rukia se miraba descontenta.

—Ya nada me queda bien —susurró, sin saber bien si taimarse de verdad o no.

Y era cierto. De hecho, ni siquiera el holgado traje de shinigami le quedaba cómodo. Las misiones para ella se habían acabado hace tiempo, lo único que hacía era aburrirse mientras Ichigo se encargaba de lo entretenido. Y, por supuesto, también ocupaba sus horas en comer grandes cantidades de helado sentada frente al televisor mientras veía los DVD del Show de Chappy el Conejo que su atento novio le había comprado.

"_Para que no andes fisgoneando hollows arriba del techo"_ le dijo amablemente al entregárselos.

Pero el asunto no era ése, precisamente.

En media hora, Renji vendría a buscarla para que ella visite a su hermano. Y no encontraba nada decente que ponerse, todo le quedaba o muy chico, o muy apretado, o lisa y llanamente no le gustaba.

Gracias a dios, en aquél momento entró Ichigo.

Miró brevemente el desorden y preguntó, con cara de circunstancia:

—¿Qué te pasó, Rukia?

—No tengo qué ponerme —dijo ella, escuetamente.

El pelinaranja rodó los ojos. El caos de ropa revelaba absolutamente lo contrario.

—¿Y toda esa ropa del suelo?

—No me gusta.

—¡¡Eso no quiere decir que no tengas NADA que ponerte, Rukia!! ¡Joder! ¡Salimos en media hora!

La morena le miró, con sus ojitos brillantes. Diríase que estaba _casi_ triste.

—Es que… es que… —miró al suelo en el preciso momento en que las palabras salieron de sus labios. —No me gusta como me veo…

Ichigo sonrió de medio lado, apiadándose de esa mirada de borrego y tomando asiento junto a ella, que se había echado a sollozar en la cama.

"_Increíble cómo ha cambiado_ _esta mujer"_ pensó, echando cuenta hacia atrás. A Rukia nunca le había importado mucho la moda, no por lo menos hasta que ni siquiera la moda la hacía verse más delgada.

Al fin y al cabo, Rukia no era pretenciosa. Pero era _**mujer**_.

—Linda —le dijo, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos azabaches que ya pasaban hasta más abajo de su hombro —ponte cualquier cosa… es imposible que te veas igual que antes, pero es cosa de tiempo, nada más…

Ella le miró por breves segundos.

"_Por dios, cómo ha cambiado este hombre"_ pensó, echando cuenta hacia atrás. Ichigo en contadas ocasiones le decía cosas tan atinadas, y verdaderamente se sintió mejor.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó, aún insegura.

—¡Claro! Yo creo que incluso, te ves mejor así…

—¿Así? —soltó una risa incrédula. —¿Con esta panza?

El asintió lentamente, mientras recogía lo primero que pilló en el suelo, que resultó ser un vestido maternal negro con lunares blancos. Se lo entregó a la shinigami en la mano y la situó delante del mismo espejo donde ella había estado antes.

—Adelante —le apuró, apuntando la prenda.

Rukia volvió a ponérselo. Y de verdad encontró que se veía bastante linda.

Esbozó una sonrisa tímida…

—Gracias, Ichigo.

…a la que él correspondió de igual manera.

—No hay de qué, enana.

**:o:**

**M**_es 9_

Ichigo caminaba por las calles de Karakura, demasiado nervioso para ser él mismo. Muchas cosas estaban pasando por su mente, y estaba en un estado de tensión catatónico. En cualquier momento, un sobre certificado desde correos llegaría a la casa, con las calificaciones finales de sus exámenes dentro. Por otro lado estaba Rukia, que en cualquier momento lo sorprendería gritando un "¡ya va a nacer!". Tenía nueve meses justos, y el solo hecho de pensar en que vería a su hijo de un rato a otro le irritaba el colon.

Y por OTRO lado… había algo que él quería hacer antes de que eso pasara.

Cuando uno crece, se va dando cuenta de ciertas evidencias de la vida en las que antes apenas se reparaba. Ahora sabía con certeza, por ejemplo, que la shinigami bajita ésa que tantos dolores de cabeza le dio, era la mujer de su vida. Y quería demostrárselo de una manera definitiva.

Palpó en el bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita felpuda y cuadrada…

Esa misma tarde iba a pedirle que se casara con él.

No estaba seguro de la reacción de Rukia, pero a él le hacía mucha ilusión llegar a viejito con ella. Y eso es más que suficiente.

Y después de las mil cosas que ambos habían pasado juntos, sabía que ella también ansiaba algo parecido.

De modo que, sin haberse percatado, estaba en la reja de su hogar.

—Rukia… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? …No, no, así no. Suena muy de película. —repetía, una y otra vez al ensayar las palabras que quería que salieran de su boca en aquel momento. —Rukia, te quiero para el resto de mi vida… ¿te casarías conmigo? … —frunció el ceño más de lo normal. —¡Nooooooooooo, joder! ¡Esa es la burrada más cursi que he dicho jamás!

Un poco cansado, abrió la puerta.

Y lo que vio le dejó sorprendido.

Todo el mundo corría desesperadamente hacia cualquier parte. Yuzu llevaba en la mano una tetera, dios sepa para qué; Karin, unas toallas (parecía algo asustada, cosa muy rara en ella); Isshin hablaba con un tal Ryuuken por teléfono, le llamaba imbécil a cada rato y le recriminaba que su maldita ambulancia todavía no llegaba.

La mente de Ichigo conectó con la situación. ¿Para qué se necesitaría una ambulancia?

Y como una fatal respuesta, la frase que más temía oír en toda su vida se abrió camino a través de sus oídos.

—¡¡YA VA A NACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!!

Era Rukia, quién sabe desde dónde.

—¡Onii-chan, no te quedes ahí parado como un idiota! —fue la primera vez que Yuzu trato con dureza al pelinaranja. —¡Haz algo, por favor!

—¡¡Joder, Ichigo, muévete! —gritó Karin desde la cocina. —¡¡Vas a ser papá en cualquier momento!!

Ahí, el pobre muchacho patentó su cara de pánfilo para siempre.

—Papá… —pronunció, como enfermito mental. Y después, reacciono violentamente. —¡¡Rukia!! ¿Karin, donde esta Rukia?

—¡En tu habitación, sonso! ¿Dónde más?

Ichigo no recordó haber subido esas escaleras tan rápidamente en toda su vida.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a la futura madre recostada en la cama. Parecía alterada, y respiraba lentamente tal como le habían enseñado, a fin de no aumentar el nerviosismo. Ahí mismo, al pie de la cama, estaba el charco de agua que le daba cierta idea a Ichigo de que Rukia tenia la fuente rota.

Y ahí, se desesperó.

—¡Mierda, enana! ¿Cómo te ayudo? —dijo, sintiéndose un inútil.

La shinigami le miró como pudo. Lloraba de dolor.

—Al menos podrías tomarme la mano, gran baka —pero no por eso iba a perder su estilo, no señor.

El muchacho hizo lo que le pidió. Y una idea súbita inundó su cabeza. Parecía el peor momento para preguntar algo como aquello, pero al mismo tiempo una vocecita cursi le decía que, si lo preguntaba ahora, a Rukia no se le iba a olvidar jamás.

Y dio el paso, total… el que no se arriesga, no gana.

—Rukia, escúchame. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Pero ella no pudo escuchar, porque le nació la urgente necesidad de gritar.

Después de que lo hizo, se sintió mucho mejor.

—¡Oye, enana! Escúchame, joder.

—Vale… te escucho… —dijo ella, jadeando tremendamente.

Ichigo buscó la cajita cuadrada en sus pantalones. Y una vez la hubo encontrado, la puerta se abrió estruendosamente.

Era Isshin, quién tomó en brazos a la parturienta y la llevó velozmente escaleras abajo.

—¡Al fin llega la maldita ambulancia! —iba gritando, mientras Ichigo corría tras él. —¡Ese estúpido Ryuuken, me las pagará todas juntas algún día!!

—¡Pero viejo, no te la lleves ahora! —gritó el pelinaranja, con el anillo en las manos.

—¡No seas bruto! ¿Quieres que Rukia-chan dé a luz aquí mismo?

Y cruzaron la puerta.

Ichigo ya no corría. Sólo tenía fuerzas para salir despacio y ver cómo metían a su chica dentro del carro de emergencias.

Pero para su sorpresa, fue ella misma quién le gritó desde allá:

—¡No te preocupes, Ichigo! ¡Estaré bien!

Junto con la frase que más deseaba oír.

—¡Y cuando vuelva me casare contigo, te lo prometo!

"_Ésa es mi chica"_ pensó, mientras volvía por su chaqueta, sus llaves y cogía un taxi, camino al Hospital General de Karakura.

No pensaba perderse la llegada al mundo de su primogénito por nada.

·· **F**in ··


End file.
